Same Ground songfic
by Holy Maiden of Light
Summary: A DaRiku sonfic. I don't own Same Ground by Kitchie Nadal. Be nice, this is my first time writing this. Please review!


Same ground

My love,  
It's been a long time since I cried  
And left you out of the blue.  
It's hard leaving you that way when  
I never wanted to.

"Riku! Hey! Are you even paying attention to me?" asked Risa, as she was waving her hand in front of Riku's face.

"Ano…gomen. I was just thinking about something. What were you saying again?" replied Riku as she snapped out of her thoughts.

"Hmph! I was asking you what you think would be a good outfit for my date with Daisuke"

'Daisuke' Riku remembered what she had been thinking about. She was very uncomfortable with her twin going out with her crush. Wait, very uncomfortable was an understatement; she hated her twin for going out with her crush. But she couldn't stay angry at Risa, the girl was a real pain but she was her twin sister. But still, the pain did not lessen. Her crush, Daisuke, rejected her, Riku Harada, for her twin sister, Risa Harada. What was more; Daisuke had been her childhood friend. He should have realized or at least picked up a hint of her feelings for him.

"…maybe this purple tube top or this cute halter top that I bought yesterday. Or maybe a cute turtleneck. Should I wear this pink ribbon mini-skirt or maybe a ¾? Or maybe elephant bottom pants or perhaps belted-pants? Or maybe just a bolero with a tube dress? Riku? Hello? Are you listening to me?" asked Risa.

"I'm just going out for a walk, see you later Risa", said Riku.

Self-denial is a game  
It's strange I never would've  
Wanted til there was you

Daisuke was ecstatic. He really wanted to go out with his crush Risa, but had no idea what to wear. He was clueless when it came to fashion.

'**Well if you're so unsure of yourself, let me out. I'll make Risa eat out of the palm of your hand' **suggested Dark.

'You're already awake?'

'**Yeah. I wanted to shout at you for waking me up, but I saw that you were really clueless when it comes to these kinds of things' **

'But I won't let you out even if I'm clueless when it comes to these kinds of things!'

'**Hey, Dai. Can you let me out for an hour before your date? I really need to settle some unfinished business' **

'Ano…ok just make sure it's just for one hour okay? I don't want Risa to wait for me'

'**I just need to talk to Riku' **

'What? What do you mean? I-'Daisuke began, but Dark cast a sleeping spell on him.

"I'm really sorry Daisuke. I can't let you eavesdrop on my affairs" said Dark as soon as he had transformed.

Dark looked at his reflection at the mirror and cringed at what he saw. Daisuke was really clueless when it came to things like these. He nearly threw up when he realized what kind of clothes Daisuke had been wearing.

"Daisuke, what happened to you?" wondered Dark, out loud.

_**Because I have learned that love is beyond  
what human can imagine,  
the more it clears the more I have to let you go.**_

Riku wandered aimlessly around the park. Her eyes stayed blank and unfocused, as she bumped into people around her. Out of energy, she sank down in a bench and leaned back.

'Daisuke…why? What does Risa have that I don't?' she wondered.

Even as she was mulling over her thoughts, she felt that someone was looking at her. She turned around and saw a pair of amethyst eyes.

"Hello love" he smirked.

"What do you want Dark?" asked Riku icily.

"What has gotten into you tonight? Is it your period (1)?" asked Dark playfully.

Riku turned into several shades of red and hit Dark. When she was finished, she turned to her leave but Dark held her hand firmly.

"Riku, tell me what's wrong"

"Why would you care?" asked Riku as she turned to face him.

"Because…"

"Because what?"

"I can't say it"

"Well, I can't say what's wrong either" replied Riku.

_**That's why I don't understand is why I'm feeling  
so bad now when I know it was my idea.  
I could've just denied the truth and  
lied. But why am I the only one standing stranded  
on the same ground?**_

"Riku, don't be like that" mumbled Dark.

"Like what? Probably you just want me to be like Risa because somebody already took her. Maybe you just want me to be a replacement for her, right?" yelled Riku.

Dark's mouth hung agape as he watched the young girl shed the tears she had forever been holding. Suddenly, Riku pulled herself into his arms and sobbed loudly. He felt a little awkward but he still stroked her caramel locks soothingly and whispered sweet nothings into her ear.

"Shhh…I'm here. Tell me what's wrong, I'll take it away so that it can't hurt you anymore, he muttered.

"I want to be numb! I don't want to feel anymore! It hurts so much! I don't want to have a heart! It's already bleeding so much and being strangled too! I hate this! I don't want to know love anymore!" she sobbed.

"Shhh, I won't let them hurt your heart anymore. I'll put it back together. I'll make it new and unhurt."

At this, Riku pulled back. She was surprised by what Dark had said. She looked in his eyes to see if there was any hesitation in them. But all she saw was his love and concern. It was so intense that she felt like crying again.

"Don't say that! It only makes me feel worse! What fool would love somebody like me? I'm tomboyish, I'm rude, and I'm **not pretty**!"

"What makes you say that you aren't pretty?" asked Dark, concerned.

"Because…because…because I'm not **RISA**!" she shouted.

"What does not being Risa have to do with being pretty? You are beautiful Riku. I like the way that you're boyish, it makes you interesting. You aren't being rude; you're just easily led by your emotions. And the only fools are the ones that **don't **love you, the ones who do are pretty sensible"

"Don't talk about him like that! He's no fool! It's just that, I wasn't good enough for him", mumbled Riku.

"Don't you think it was him who didn't deserve you?"

"What?"

"Right now, I'm not even sure if I'm worthy of somebody like you"

"Millions of girls have fallen for you, so why choose me?"

"Nani?"

"You heard me. Why chose a girl who isn't even fascinated in you?"

"Hmmm. It makes the chase interesting"

"So that's all this is to you? Am I just a prey of some sort, which can be displayed around like a trophy?" she shouted.

"No. I didn't mean it like that! I'm just saying that you're different from the other girls"

"But I don't want to be different! I want to be like the other girls! I want Daisuke to love me!"

_**Because I have learned that love is a  
word gets thrown a little bit too much.  
The best excuse to fill the infinite abyss  
I have never have to if all else fail**_

'Looks like she's really in love with Daisuke. There's nothing I can do about that' thought Dark.

"Riku, if I tell you something unbelievable but I say its true, would you believe me?"

"Yes"

_**If all else fail, would you be there to love me?  
If all else fail, would you be brave to see right  
through me?**_

"Riku, I love you"

**Author's notes: **Wah! A song fic that was DaRiku…that's new for me. Anyways I don't own Same Ground by Kitchie Nadal or DNAngel by Yukiru Sugisaki. Reviews please!

(1) In our country, (though I'm not sure if this is also applied in the other countries) when a girl is in her period, she is easily irritated or very grumpy.

_**  
**_


End file.
